just close your eyes and count to ten
by cerseilannisters
Summary: All they were, and all they wanted was eachother. R&R and thank you!


_**I want you Exclusive –Day 26**_

It's like he's alive when she's around. He can't help the cockiness, or the stupid smiles, and maybe that's why he'll never stop pursing her. Because with out her, James Potter is nothing, nothing but a stupid little boy with a broken heart.

He wants her and will stop at nothing until she is all his.

"Give it up Prongs." Sirius mutters sick of the same old story.

But James just shakes his head.

* * *

_**Is anybody listening –Danity Kane**_

She can't stand him, not at all; he's pigheaded, arrogant, and all too cocky for his own good. But when he's not around she wonders why she feels like no one even listening to her.

She can't make it on her own, not without his constant attention fueling her, and she hates it because James Potter is an arrogant Pratt. Yet she loves it because James Potter understands her in a way not even Snape did.

* * *

_**Pain –Dream**_

"I can't lose you Lil!" He screams his hands fisting his own hair.

Lily stares at him trying not to let the tears fall. All he did was bring her pain. No matter how much she tried, no matter how much he pleaded, it always ended the same way. He couldn't lose her to death and she couldn't handle the heart brokenness she felt.

"Fine…" She whispered leaving for what she hoped was the last time.

* * *

_**Who Knows –Avril Lavinge**_

The next time they meet its James that pursues her. They walk past each other on the street and as soon as he spots that dark red hair he knows its Lily. So he rushes by several shops and a small café selling coffee.

"Lil!" He shouts desperately, his voice falling, as she turns around her emerald eyes shocked.

"James." She whispers.

He can't take it anymore, in one swift movement Lily in his arms, her tears on his skin, who knew what could happen next he didn't care. He just needed this…he needed her.

* * *

_**Hanging by a moment –Life House**_

Laughing like a little girl she stares at him, his untidy hair stuck up every which way, his glasses falling from the bridge of his nose. Merlin, why she had ever hated him she couldn't remember.

Lily Evans was falling even more in love with James Potter.

Reaching over James brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "I love you, Lily." He murmured softly.

Lily felt her heart melt as she reached over to pull him into a kiss. "I love you too James."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tattoo –Jordan Sparks**_

"I can't be without Lily," James whispered. "I just cant…"

Lily sighed all her defenses coming down, no matter how many times he broke her heart; he was the only one who could ever put it back together again. As much as she wanted to leave him behind, as much as she wanted to just forget James Potter…

It was impossible, he always found his way back to her and she wouldn't have it any other way. James Potter had left his mark on her.

* * *

_**My Last Breath –Evanescence**_

He drank deeply from his goblet, the alcohol burning his throat. He's losing himself faster and faster in his thoughts of her, but it doesn't matter because she doesn't want him. She's never wanted someone like him; she doesn't want a man who keeps breaking her heart.

Looking at the whores around him, he spots the one that looks most like Lily. Beckoning her over to him, he pulls her close.

"What's your name?" She asks.

James shushes her with a fierce kiss. "Don't speak. " He whispers huskily.

* * *

_**Scars –Papa Roach**_

She looks at their pictures, her heart aching at each one, she can't believe he's gone, she cant believe they're over. She gave her heart to him, she gave everything to him and he was gone.

Crying Lily dropped to the floor, the emptiness over taking her very being. Breathing heavily she called out his name to the dark house. She couldn't fix him, she couldn't fix them, and that's what _hurtshurtshurts_ her the most.

* * *

_**Black Roses Red –Alana Grace**_

"I love you." He breathes.

Two hearts beat in the darkness of their bedroom; body's entwined, sheets askew, his arms around her. She could live off of just this, of just him, she didn't need anything else, not food, not water, not air, all she needed was him, was James.

"I love you too James…" She cuddles closer to him, memorizing his smell before drifting off into delicious dreams of him.

* * *

_**Point of no Return –Phantom of the Opera **_

It was no use resisting him, no matter how much she tried the outcome was the same, Lily Evans was all his.

No matter how hard she tried to escape him, tell her self that she didn't love him, it didn't matter, she loved him, she needed him, and she had to have him. There were no second thoughts, no turning back; she was past the point of no return.

"You're an arrogant Pratt, Potter." She whispers a small smirk tugging at the corners of her perfect mouth.

James grins enjoying the feeling of her arms wrapped around him. "And you Evans, are all mine…"

Lily smiles her heart swelling with love for this man, this man who she hated, this man who had somehow won her heart. He was right, he had always been right, she was his.


End file.
